


The Sort Of Naked That Has Nothing To Do With Clothing

by Eratoschild



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Thunderstorms, Vulnerability, noctis is just a little bratty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 20:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eratoschild/pseuds/Eratoschild
Summary: Noctis has a vulnerable moment in the tent with Ignis during a thunderstorm.





	The Sort Of Naked That Has Nothing To Do With Clothing

**Author's Note:**

> This was my very first Ignoct ever and one of my earliest handful of FFXV fics, re-posted from my old account.

Gladio and Prompto had been gone about half an hour when the storm rolled in. The rain began suddenly, and while the tent was already up, most of their stuff was still packed. As far as Noctis was concerned, there was no point in wasting a perfectly good storm trying to unpack things that were just going to get soaked, though he had no doubt that given the chance, Ignis would figure something out and manage to keep it all dry. Noctis decided to try distracting him-- they didn’t get many chances to be alone.

“Why don’t you wait till the storm is over?” he called from just inside the tent’s entrance.

“Nonsense, Noct. I don’t want to waste time getting set up. It will go more quickly if you help me."

“But everything’ll get all wet.”

“You forget to whom you are speaking.”

Noctis rolled his eyes. “Predictable. Fine, Specs,” he sulked. “It’s not like I want to spend some time alone with my boyfriend while we have the chance or anything.”

“Noct,” Ignis replied sharply. Chin tipped downward to look over his glasses, Ignis softened his tone. “Just say so directly next time?”

“Sure, Specs. Um, hang out with me in the tent? We can set up our sleeping bags?” he disappeared back inside as another bolt of lightning flashed.

A few seconds later, Noctis stood with his arms crossed, watching as Ignis emerged inside the tent and glanced down to where two sleeping bags were unrolled and unzipped, one spread out on top of the other.

Ignis zipped the tent flap. “Well, here I am. I see you’ve started the sleeping bags without me.” He smirked and mirrored Noctis’s posture. “Am I correct to assume that you had some motivation for this?”

He rolled his eyes exaggeratedly. “Duh, Specs. Less talking, more naked…ing.”

“I beg your pardon?” Noctis could see him fighting to hide his amusement.

“Do I have to do everything myself? Fine.” He untucked Ignis's shirt and started unbuttoning it.

“Well, aren’t you the aggressive one today?”

“Hey, I’m a big scary king,” he asserted, looking up from the button he was undoing with mock sincerity, punctuated with a deadpan grrr.

Ignis let his open shirt slither off of his shoulders and down his arms. Noctis was sure he would never tire of the sight of those shoulders and arms, all grace and slender strength, coming into view like that. “I shall be all a-tremble at your coronation, your highness,” replied Ignis drily as his hands slid up and under Noctis's t-shirt. He lifted his arms lazily, enjoying the feel of the hands that slid the fabric up his torso. Once it was off, he flopped down on the sleeping bags, leaned back on his elbows and studied Ignis for a few seconds through the hair that fell in his eyes.

“Stop humoring me. Just get down here.”

“Well darling, in the spirit of, as you said more naked...ing I was going to remove the rest of my clothing. It appears that you've changed your mind though.” Repeating those words seemed to cause Ignis a bit of pain. His face pinched somewhat as he uttered them and it was Noctis’s turn to try to hide his amusement. He sat down. “Here I am.”

“C’mon Specs, you can still take them off down here you know.” He shed his own pants and boxers, then laid down on his side and propped his head on his hand. Ignis did the same so they they faced each other. The storm hadn't let up outside. In the tent, however, it was like being cut off from the world. Or it was until a blast of thunder tore through the sense of calm that was settling around them and he found himself thinking back to another thunderstorm from years ago. They had made a blanket fort in his room, and Noctis was loathe to admit the storm was scaring him a bit- even then he had thought he was was probably a bit old for such things. He had told himself that anyway and hid his fear. Though while he might not have picked up on the subtleties then, he was sure now that Ignis had been at least somewhat aware of his reluctance to admit it. He wasn't scared now but felt a bit shy at the memory. Did Ignis remember? He wanted to ask but at the same time, he didn't. What if he thought Noctis was scared now? He wasn't. He didn't recall feeling any fear of storms after that one in fact, but couldn't help the insecurity. He ran his free hand along Ignis's ribs and prodded between his shins with one foot, sliding a leg between them when they parted slightly, tangling them together, but he didn't try to do anything else.

“Well this is a veritable outpouring of affection,” Ignis said softly, a gentle smile playing at the his lips. “What's up Noct?”

He shrugged. “Nothing. Just don't get to be alone with you much I guess.”

He could see it in those penetrating green eyes, Ignis knew that there was more to it than that. The man who had trained from childhood to be his advisor and strategist, would, of course, not miss that he was holding something back. But as Noctis's friend, his lover, he made it clear that he hadn't missed anything without pressing the matter. “No, we do not get much time alone, that much is certainly true,” he replied after a moment, a soft curl forming on his lips. Words did not exist to express how grateful Noctis was that the person who could read him so effortlessly was also one whom he knew he could trust without question. Six only knew the devastation Ignis would be capable of if they ever turned enemies for some reason. The thought chilled him momentarily but he brushed it off. If there was anything in the world in which he could be confident, it was that such a thing would never happen.

An especially brilliant flash of lightning illuminated the air for half a second and roll of thunder to match shook the ground- the storm was right on top of them now.

When Noctis said “naked”, he had definitely had in mind the sort of nakedness that involves hands and mouths everywhere and sounds of hurried pleasure, not sure how long they would have for that before Gladio and Prompto returned. But now he was suddenly thinking well beyond that. Having barely said anything, he very much felt another sort of naked, one with which he was much less comfortable. He gave a half-smile and looked away, then back for a second before he flipped over onto his other side and pressed himself back into a lean, firm chest, pulling one of Ignis’s arms around himself. “Hey Specs?”

“Hmmm?”

Before he could reply, even though his back was turned, he couldn't say it. “Um, never mind. Nothing.”

The arm tightened around him, lips pressed lightly between his shoulder blades. “I love you too, Noct.”

He must have drifted off. Noctis’s eyes fluttered open some time later, and he realized that he no longer heard rain or thunder. What he did hear was a barely muffled chuckle and a baritone voice: “Hey Prompto, get over here with your camera, this is too cute!” Followed by a giggle and “They’ll kill me, Noctis will kill me.”

Noctis fumbled around for something to throw but only managed to flip the finger before the camera flashed.


End file.
